Water and Fire Goddesses
by NudgeThePyro
Summary: Juvia Loxar has a secret, a problem that forced her to flee from her home in the Realm of the Oceans. What happens when that problem of hers rears her beautiful face again? How will our Juvia handle it? What about her problem? How will it react to seeing Juvia again? Read this product of tmichele and myself, Nudge. Rated T for baby language and gore...
1. introduction

**I actually got the inspiration for this from monster high in 13 wishes…. I love monster high. Deal with it.**

**OMG! This story was completely written out COMPLETELY ON PAPER so I had to type it up while balancing all of my homework, friends, practices (almost done with basketball (one more game :'( and then it's off to track, then tennis), movies and my crazy life. Like nothing ever makes sense but I love everybody in life. Especially all the readers who leave me wonderful reviews (flames are encouraged). Thank you for all who read my hot mess of a story! Right now, its omniscient p.o.v, but we will know more about what they are thinking soon…**

**If you want to ask me anything, p.m. me, otherwise- I hope you enjoy the story!"**

**Side notes:**

**1.) I sadly do not own fairy tail**

**2.) Pele (Pay-lay)- Hawaiian goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes.**

**3.) Ceto- marine goddess. Personifies the dangers of the sea (whales, large sharks, and sea-monsters)**

**4.) Cymopoleia (Ki-mo-po-lee-ah)- Haliad nymph, goddess of violent storms and a sea goddess**

**_Summary:_**_A soul locked away in a fire realm, a body created for her on earth, the man with the evil soul gave her rebirth, evil minds and evil souls combine to make an evil earth, madness and anguish rule the their fate, a sisters love can break the madness, and restore some good even if there is sadness, truth and lies wait ahead, sisterly bonds mend the errors, to a bright new beginning or an awful end._

_ENJOY!_

_..._

**_*1418 years in the past*_**

One day, a young, frail, and orphaned girl was running through a dense forest, the heavy rain wasn't helping her effort to not fall flat on her face.

"Leave us, you water witch!" the voices of the angry farmers were distant now, but the little girl kept running like they were about to catch her. Soon, the girl came to a river and collapsed from exhaustion. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, she crawled over to the water and started to drink. A little bit redundant since it is always raining cold water around her.

'Juvia needs to move on now,' Juvia thought. She laid back down on her back and stared back up at the dense gray clouds that have always followed her around. 'Juvia wishes she had a home, somewhere. Or a friend.' Juvia, so lost in her own thoughts, didn't even notice that a tall, beautiful woman had emerged from the water beside her until she heard her voice.

"What are you running from, child?" Juvia jumped, not expecting anyone else to be there. She considered running but the child couldn't move or look away from her eyes. The answer seemed to be pulled from her mouth.

"Juvia was being chased by the towns people because of the rain she bring with her." Juvia looked down to her dirty, bare, small feet.

"I see, are you lonely little girl?" the strange lady asked. "You look like you could use a friend. Would you like a friend- A home, perhaps?" Juvia couldn't believe that this was happening to her. After years and years living off of nothing, some strange lady was offering her a home, a friend. Even though this was amazing news, she had enough sense to be cautious of the strange lady.

"What do you mean?" Juvia eyed her with caution, and then confusion when the lady smilled at her.

"I mean, that I can give you your very own friend, a sister if you will. And what about this new home you keep mentioned? You and your sister will be living in a palace with very powerful goddesses. You see I was sent to find two young girls to take on the duties of the goddesses. Apprentices if you will." When she saw Juvia blank gaze she further explained. "You see, my name is Brooke, a nymph of the Ocean realm- servant to the queens: Cymopoleia and Ceto. The queens want someone to give all their magic and power to, they actually specifically asked me to find you, Juvia. The queens would like you to come the realm and live there, a home for you."

After thinking for a moment, Juvia that this would be the best thing to do since there was nothing for her left in this world. But there one question that still remained unanswered by Brooke. "What about this friend you promised Juvia?"

Brooke clapped her hands together; a ridiculous smile adorned her pale face. It was then that Juvia noticed how pretty she was; pale skin, brown-almost black hair, and blue eyes that sparkled in excitement, her face was almost elfish.

"Ah! Right, right, right! I almost forgot about that part! You have to come to the plane of the gods before you can meet your friends, alright?" Juvia, already making up her mind, eagerly nodded, agreeing to the conditions.

"Alright!" Brooke clapped her hands together again, the goofy smile still plastered on her face. She reached out her hand for Juvia to take, which she did, and began to lead her in to the lake behind them. Noticing the concern on the child's face, Brooke explained that there was nothing to worry about since the water would take them back to the realm- to Juvia's new home.

Upon stepping in to the water, Juvia became extremely dizzy and light headed. The last thing that she felt was the water coming in contact with her face.

**ÖööööÖ**

"Hey wake up," a similar voice said, the voice was only slightly different from the unconscious girl's. Feeling a tap on her right cheek, Juvia opened her eyes to red haired girl with large almond shaped eyes that were a strange orange color.

"Hey!" she beamed at Juvia. "My name is Scylla, a fire mage, and your new sister- Brooke said I was your twin sister." Juvia looked around at her surrounding and saw that they were in a garden just outside of a beautiful- no, gorgeous- marble castle. The second thing she noticed was the intense heat; it felt stranger on her skin, foreign. Her rain was cold and wet, never has she felt this heat.

"Where is Juvia?" She sat up looked at the clothes she was wearing, a beautiful blue Greek chiton.

"We are in the Gods' Plane, just outside of the school." Juvia smiled. "Come on, Juvia!" She grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the marble building.

After about a year, Scylla took on the traits of an immortal being, learning their ways and magics, they did everything together- almost as if they were twins - only parting ways in magic. While her natural gift of water magic attracted the attention of two very powerful realm masters- Cymopoleia and Ceto. Scylla's gift of fire attracted the attention of another realm master, Pele.

The two girls parted ways and continued on with their training, both girls, in the end, became heiresses to their respective realms, princesses if you will. A was well before, when the two girls would meet and catch up on what has been happening with them. Sadly, the two girls began to drift apart from each other, meeting less often to the point where they went centuries without talking.

While Scylla was in the Fire realm, her positive opinion on her sister began to burn away due to Pele. Pele did not like Cymopoleia and Ceto (her opposites), she wanted to make them suffer and Pele was going to do that by attacking their student, Juvia through Scylla, her sister. Scylla had already hated her sister because she felt as though she was throwing to the side. Not much magic was needed to persuade Scylla to turn against her sister because she began to resent Juvia on her own. Little did Pele know that Cymopoleia was setting up Juvia against Scylla as well. Feeding her lies about all the things she said about Juvia being weak and not able to do any real magic, about how she was a lowly orphan as a human. Juvia envied her sister because she never had to experience the fear and loneliness that had always followed Juvia. It wasn't long until both girls were sent to go head on against each other. The battle of Immortal against immortal, sister against sister, goddess vs goddess- to be fought on Earth, otherwise known as a problem (death) for many, many puny humans.

Juvia stood across the crater from her sister, Syclla. The crater between them had once been a small and peaceful villiage, now the smell of vaporized skin lingered in the air. Both girls were breathing hard, but Juvia was the first to speak.

"What's the matter?" she smirked, "Is the almighty Scylla too tired to fight any more?" Scylla stood straight up and looked her sister right in the eye.

"Not in the slightest." With that, using lighting speed, she crossed the crater and placed a round house kick to Juvia's stomach sending her flying. Juvia quickly recovered and sent a tsunami crashing down on Scylla. The latter obviously evaporated the liquid when it came within 30 meters of her, **_"SHOCK WAVE" _**Syclla shouted, lightning came down from the sky rushed towards Juvia. **_"Whirlpool" _**Juvia shouted, a spinning wall of water took the blunt of the lightning attack while Juvia sent a pulse of water towards Scylla.

The battle just continued on like this for at least another century, the humans called it the Hundred Year Earth War. To them it was just a series of natural disasters, completely oblivious it was sibling rivalry. It finally ended when both girls were recalled back to their respective realms to train.

The second time that they fought was the end game.

.

Once again our two favorite sisters where back where they started- facing off on opposite sides of the crater.

Juvis stood across the crater from Scylla. The crater between them had once been a small and _peaceful_ village, now, you would think that the area was a warzone.

Both the girls were breathing hard, but Juvia was the first to speak.

"This is pointless, Scylla. Lives are being lost because of this foolishness." Juvia's voice was calm yet full of sorrow.

"I don't care!" Scylla screamed and lunged at Juvia again, sending her a flaming round house kick to her upper body. Juvia, anticipating a rash attack, side stepped and sent a torrent of water towards her. It collided with her head on… only to be evaporated by Scylla's intense heat. 'Ok' Juvia thought. 'This needs to end now.' Juvia did have a plan, a spell, to stop Scylla but she would need to be detained for just a moment. Juvia's water magic had little effect on her- it would just turn to steam on contact. Ther was one spell that she had not used yet abd would defiantly detain Scylla for at least 8 seconds, that little window of time was just enough time to cast the spell and end this-

_"OOF!"_

Juvia's thoughts distracted her long enough for Scylla to come and get her with a hit strong enough to send Juvia crashing through the trees and scaring the earth with a long, deep rut. After picking herself out of the depression, Juvia musters all of her remaining strength and cast a spell she hoped would end this soon.

"Juvia, where are you? Come on! You haven't given up yet- have you big sister?!" Scylla emerged from a cluster of trees, the grass her bare feet touched smoldered and the tree trunks she touched permanently burned with her hand print. "Are you tired, big sister? What would your precious masters say if the saw you right now? I bet they would be disappointed in you, looking so weak and frail." Juvia glanced at herself. Her blue dress Grecian dress was stained from the earth and scorched from the fire attacks from her sister. Being immortal, any cuts, scrapes, bruises and other injuries were healed near instantly. Juvia's head snaps up and her resolve to finish this petty fight is stronger than ever before.

_"Seven Sea's Water Lock!"_

Scylla's eyes widened as earth's oceans formed a sphere of water around the fire goddess. As Juvia Guessed, the water began to boil and evaporate as it touched Scylla's skin. Juvia, beyond exhausted, summoned her full potential as a god and cast her final spell. An eternal rest spell- no, not death but a spell that would send her into a deep, deep sleep.

_"Hidden from the day, into the night so deep, cast her down to sleep. Bring her quiet, her mind at ease, bring her peaceful rest. If she should die before she wakes, I pray the Gods her soul to take."_

As she said the final words of the spell were spoken, a look of confusion crossed Scylla's face and her solid red orange eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground. "SCYLLA!" Juvia ran over to her sister and kneeled by her side. Juvia watched as her sister's body and hair paled.

"What happened? Why is she paling like this?" Juvia mumbled to herself as Scylla's body began to glow and wisps of light lifted from her body took a vague figure. "Scylla?" Juvia whispered. The form of her sister appeared to be made of flowing lava and fire; her eyes seemed to glow as bright as a flame.

"Juvia? What happened to my body?" Scylla asked, looking at her hands.

"Juvia wanted to end the fight and she thought that the only way to do that was…to cast a body rest spell." Juvia stated. Scylla's face showed the shock and anger that words cannot explain. "Now you are confined to your realm, your body is confined to this plane. So you," she pointed to the spirit in front of her, "and your body are forever separated from each other.

"Juvia, why did you do this to me" Scylla asked. "Why did you steal my body from me?!"

Juvia sighed, "Scylla, Juvia did this for the greater good. So this," Juvia gestured to the demolished forest, rut in the earth, and all the craters, "won't happen again- _ever_ again."

"No! You stole my body from me and I want it back! Give it back! Undo the damn spell!"

Juvia winced at the anger in her sister's voice.

"I can't," Juvia whispered. "I can't give you your body back."

"No matter how long it takes me, I WILL regain my body and I WILL get my revenge on you!" Scylla was in Juvia's face now. "Just you wait and-" Scylla's form began to dim and Scylla screamed in agony. "What are you doing to me?! Stop it!"

"Scylla!" Juvia reached out and tried to touch her but only to retract her hand from the intense heat. "Scylla, you have to go back to the Realm of Fire! You can't survive in this plane!"

Scylla's body began to burn brighter and hotter than before she disappeared back into her realm. Juvia began to weep on her knees, guilt weighing on her like a thousand pounds.

She heard Scylla's voice whisper:

"What I said before? It wasn't a threat, it was a promise."

…..

**_*14 centuries later*_**

As Juvia sat in the garden she watched the young sea nymphs' dance on the surface of the gardens outside the palace she called home. Juvia turned and faced herself in the mirror, everytime she looked in the mirror, she saw Scylla. The big, almond shaped cat-like eyes and pale skin (though Scylla's skin was a little bit darker because of all the time she spent near fire and in the sun), and long hair. As much as, her and Scylla were the same, they were different. For example, Scylla had a near scarlet shade of hair that seemed to turn orange, yellow, and red when in the light. Her hair was always long and straight, and slightly wavy. Her eyes where bright, alert, and soild dark orange.

Whenever Juvia had seen her sister, she was wearing a dress that was cut high in the front and long in the back, they always flowed like fresh Lava, fighting for her magic.

Juvia's ensemble consisted of shades of blue and white, her chitons where ombré. Usually blue towards the top then fading into white, she always a golden armband on her upper left arm, the band had a small, blue wave like design on it. Her blue cerulean hair was waist long and reached past her waist when loose, but she preferred to wear her hair up in a ponytail. The immortal was tall and slim, wide at the hips and blessed at the bust.

Overall, she was gorgeous, and Scylla was as well, when she wasn't haunting her sister.

Since that day when her body was lost, she had been plaguing Juvia, whispering in her ear that she was an evil person and such. One day, Juvia had had enough of the guilt, and she fled the Realm of the Ocean.

Juvia had taught long and hard about what fleeing to Earthland plane would do to her abilities and immortality- and all the nymphs she would be leaving behind. After all, she was a queen and had a responsibility to take care of her realm. In the end, she left Brooke in charge, telling her that she wanted to seek a little peace and would be back soon.

With that she left to earth. How had her origin changed in her fourteen-hundred year absence.

…

**My God this was a mess. Any way Thank you tmichele (this a collaboration between us) for your help. And jescya for your help!**

**I had taken so long with this because my mom was being a butt to me but were all good now. And now she said that I can get a puppy! PUPPIES! His name is mr doodles, I think. Maybe it was noodles. IDK and IDC! PUPPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! Any way thanks to onerepublic, story of the year, red jumpsuit apparatious, and knaan for motivating me to do all of this! Reviews please? They might make me update faster… just sayin.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!:) (word count isn't quite 3000 yet and I need 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 more words. BLAST OFF!**


	2. Mission Accepted

**Sorry for the wait…. I so happy with the number of views and then I got writes block! Im going to update all my stories soon enough but for now im just gonna sit on my couch and update this one! Say thanks to my mom for letting me go home early!**

…

Juvia sat alone on a deserted stretch of beach near Magnolia's harbor. The salty air and the gentle sounds of waves lapping against the jagged calmed her troubled mind. The full moon above her head was at its high point, giving a soft white glow to her pale skin. Her sharp, cat-like eyes scanned the sea in front of her for a glowing patch and ripples. She sighed and stared up at the moon, realizing that it was probably nearing midnight.

Lately, Juvia had a feeling- a very bad feeling. She felt as though a presence had been watching her, a dull nagging sensation. Juvia had chosen not to think about _her_ now; _she_ was confined to a completely separate plain. Juvia shivered at the memories of her sister's soul haunting and tormenting her mind in her home realm all those years ago.

Juvia checked the water for Brook again-nothing. Juvia remembered the conversation she had with Brooke just a few weeks ago.

_ Juvia's hand was on the door handle of Fairy Tail. She was about to head out to the beach to contact Brooke and check up on her realm. She was about to leave when she felt an ice cold hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw none other than Gray. A blush spread across her cheek bones, it was no secret that Juvia had a huge crush on Gray Fullbuster. She might not have been very loud about it as she used to, and he wasn't as silent about it as he used to be. They were more than friends but not quite dating. Juvia noticed that there was a job request in his hand, and when she looked up at his eyes, they were looking more downwards than to her face. Juvia, not believing her eyes, could just barley see a pink tint to his cheeks._

_ "What can Juvia do for Gray?" Juvia beamed at the raven-haired man behind her. Gray looked up and made I contact with her._

_ "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a mission with me," Gray showed her the request he had in his hand. It was a simple request to stop a couple of flame-throwing thieves from terrorizing a fishing village. "The pay is well and Natsu and Lucy are out and won't be back for another couple days, Erza is also on an S class by herself and I'd rather have a partner. Do you want to go with me?"_

_ "Uh… Juvia would love to- when do we leave?" Juvia hoped that it wasn't to night, as she still needed to contact Brook. _

_ "Early tomorrow morning, later to night maybe," he thought for a moment. "Is that alright with you, Juvia?" His voice when he said her name sent shivers down her back._

_ "Yes," she said. Then she turned to face the door, "Excuse Juvia, but Juvia needs to go take care of something's."_

_ "Oh, want me to go with you? We are about to go on a mission together and there isn't really any fun people hear." Gray gestured to the few people still left at the guild behind him. Only a few of the face less mages, Cana, being dead drunk, and Mira Jane trying to get her to go home and the two mages by the door._

"_Um…" Juvia couldn't let Gray in on her secret- ever. She didn't want to lie to him but she also couldn't want to reject to reject him. "If Gray wants to, Juvia just needs to go shopping. It's going to be boring Gray," maybe she could talk him out of coming with her._

"_No problem," he smiled at her then pushed opened the door and lead her out. "I'll walk with you or something. It's late and a lady shouldn't be out by her self." The smile he flashed her turned her mind, heart, and legs into goo._

"_Oi! Juvia! Are you okay?" He bent over to pick her up by the arm. As soon as she saw that smile of his, her legs gave out from under her- sending her straight to the gravel, face first. Juvia was beyond embarrassed._

"_Juvia is fine!" She could feel the tears welling up in the corners of her eye's, she sat on her knees with Gray kneeling in front of her. "But Juvia is so embarrassed now!" Drip and the tears began to fall. Gray, seeing her cry for no reason at all, couldn't help but to chuckle at her. "Now Gray is laughing at Juvia!"_

"_No, no, no! It's not that! It's nothing," he wiped the tears away from her large eyes, "Lets go, Juvia."_

"_Okay," Juvia stood with the help of Gray and set off into the night. After a few hours of walking, talking, and shopping together, Gray walked Juvia home to Fairy Hills. After Gray left, Juvia showered and changed clothes. As Juvia snuck out of Fairy Hills she headed to the beach in shorts, a white sweat shirt, and dark blue house flats. Leading to her current situation, sitting and waiting for her advisor and good friend to contact her._

After nearly an hour of waiting, Juvia noticed glowing ripples in the water in front of her. Juvia, scrambled down the rocks she was sitting on and walked to the edge of the shore. A face appeared in the water, a young woman with pale skin, blue- almost translucent- eyes, but her hair was turning gray.

"Your highness," Brook may have looked older but she still had the bubbly personality she missed so much. Juvia could tell that acting in her place took a lot of her, "how have you been?"

"Juvia is fine. How are you?" Her good friend smile faltered a little bit before she answered.

"Things are… okay here. The citizens are becoming restless with your absence. When are you coming back? We need you to return, we need our leader home! Something is happening in the fire realm and fear is spreading through the kingdom. Scylla has assumed the thrown and the people are scared that they will attack us! Please! We need you to come home!"

"Scylla has assumed the thrown? This is not good, I will do everything I can to come back home. Can you hold on a little bit longer please?"

"I will try your highness," Brook seemed to have aged fifth-teen years in the few minutes they had been talking, it broke Juvia's heart that she was pushing her own responsibilities onto Brook because she was to weak and scared to face her sister. "About Scylla, she hasn't officially waged war but there is word that she is preparing an army for something. I'm not entirely sure when I will be back, but I will be back." Brook smiled up to Juvia and Juvia smiled back at her.

"Yes mam," the connection between the two began to dissolve, "I will connect you again during the third full moon to check up and give you a report."

"Very well, take care, Brook."

The connection completely cut-off, Juvia stood in the sand and turned to return to Fairy Hills to get a few hours of sleep.

'So Scylla is preparing an army,' Juvia thought on her way home. 'I wonder what she is planning to do. She could attack the Ocean Realm, but that really wouldn't do anything but start a war, which causes equal damage on both ends. What is she thinking?!'

Juvia arrived at her dorm and dropped on her big blue bed and closed her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, before the crack of dawn, Juvia pried her eyes open and dressed herself for her mission with Gray.

Bag packed, Juvia began to dress herself. She decided to change things up a little bit and decided on a mage outfit. Every magician had a least one, but they are really ever worn. Juvia's was a blue and white tight fighting bra, which she hid underneath a blue sweat shirt. Her bottoms were dark blue with white stripes down the sides that fit loosely, so she could move more freely than if she was in her usual dress. Her shoes were worn gray beach shoes **(a/n: boat shoes)**. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail, long and straight. Her bangs were out and fell to the right.

Juvia grabbed her bag and left to the train station.

(GRAY P.O.V)

Gray sat at the train station, trying to stay awake while waiting for his partner.

Things used to be so simple between them, she would confess her love for him almost every day and he would ignore her, then it seemed as if their roles were switched. Now she was quiet and he was trying to get her attention. He liked her, that was a fact that he had come to terms with, but they are just friends.

A flash of blue to his left caught his eye.

"Gray?" Juvia was calling him.

"Over here, Juvia!" She turned and looked at him, and his heart began to beat a little harder. Her outfit was different from any he had seen her in.

"Is Gray ready to leave?" She looked up at him, blinking innocently. If he could, he would kiss her silly right then and there but they needed to leave for their job.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

**(after the mission back at the guild/ juvia p.o.v)**

Juvia was reading her favorite book when master called the guild to order.

"Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia! In my office now!" The short man retreated back into his office.

"What did you two do now? And why did you drag Juvia into it?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu and Gray, Erza in the background scowling at the two boys.

"Nothing! I swear!" The fire mage cried, "it was probably Ice princess' fault anyway!"

"WHAT?! I didn't do anything!" The ice mage said.

"Well," Erza began to stand and head for Master's office door. "We shall find out soon enough, won't we?"

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza walked into the office followed by Juvia.

"I have called you five in here because I have received word that there is dangerous summoning activity going on in the southwestern part of Fiore. The Council has asked that we send a small team to investigate the problem and deal with it ourselves. We do not know what these people are trying to summon but that makes it all the more urgent to be put to a stop as soon as possible. Right?"

"Yes," Erza said. "You want us to go check this out and put a stop to it before the can accomplish whatever they are trying to summon?"

"Yes."

"How long is the mission going to take?" Lucy asked.

"Indefinate."

"When do we leave?" Gray spoke up and asked this time.

"Later tonight," he said. "Now go home and get some rest and pack. I want to see you five before you leave to night. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," then the small group of mages left the old man's office. Erza immediately went home to pack, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy left for Lucy's apartment, leaving Gray and Juvia by themselves.

"So," Gray said awkwardly, "what now?"

"Well, Juvia was going to go home and get ready for the mission," Juvia thought for a moment. "Why?"

"No reason, I'll see you later to night." Gray walked away towards his apartment, leaving Juiva by herself in front of the guild. Juvia turned around and began the walk back to fairy hills alone.

Later that night, the group was sent off by their master. Going off to face the unknown, little did they know what they were truly in for on this mission.

….

**That was not my best work but hey… it was something. I hoped you liked it… Fav or follow it please? Thanks…. Ill update asap til then Minna-chan!**

**Love, Nudge-san.**


	3. Welcome

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT *dodges stones and pitchforks* but I was watching a Boyce Avenue concert on tv and I just love them! If you don't listen to them then you should because they are amazing! Any way…. They always motivate me to do my stuff and I love them but they WONT BE IN AMERICA AGAIN UNTIL GOD KNOWS WHEN AND I REALLY WANT TO SEE A CONCERT! Ugh. Boyce, why do you hate me.**

**Any who-zen, they song standing in the rain by superchick really helped my ideas flow to complete this chapter…. Follows? Favs? If you're not then at least enjoy it. Please?**

….

On the train, Juvia just wanted to shut her eyes for moment.

Of course that couldn't happen fate simply couldn't her peace Natsu's motion sickness induced complaining, Happy was harassing Lucy, the latter shouting at Natsu not to puke on her and at same time trying to strangle Happy.

"STUPID CAT!" Lucy shouted at the blur furred feline hovering just above her reach. Happy's paws were covering his mouth, muffling his giggling. "You liiiike him!"

Juvia rolled her eyes and turned her face to look out the window. The rolling hills and mountain in the far distance, they were so calm and beautiful. Then, it was like a freight train had smashed in to her mind, so forceful it almost made her wince. She felt this quest was so much more then stopping some idiot from summoning something. A greater picture was about to be revealed to world and herself.

"Lucy, Happy, Juvia! Get your things were at our stop!" Juvia turned towards the red head standing at the entrance to their car. Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail's own 'Titania'. Juvia had never been especially close to the warrior yet they never had a problem with one another.

"Juvia," Titania turned from Lucy and Natsu to her. "Will you please wake up Gray?" Erza looked pointedly towards the seat next to Juvia. Towards a sleeping Gray she completely forgot was sitting next to her.

The ice mages messy black hair was hanging low in front of his eyes. A thin trail of drool making its way down his chin and light shores left his parted lips. Juvia couldn't help but smile at his peaceful expression, it was almost cute. Juvia reached her hand out to shake him awake, lightly tapping his face.

"Huh?" Gray looked around and let out a long and loud yawn and stretching and popping his muscles. "Hey Juvia," he said, stretching out his muscles. "Are we there already?"

"Yes," she said. "You should wipe your mouth Gray," stifling a laugh. "You're drooling."

"Shit," he cursed while franticly wiping at his mouth. "Is it off?"

….

After about fifteen minutes of trying to get everybody's things together, they were finally off the train.

"What'd you say ice princess?!"

"You heard me Ash for brains!"

Of course the ice mage and dragon slayer were going at it again. Lucy and Juvia were standing of to the side, not wanting to get involved and waiting for Erza to come back from buying a map at the souvenir shop in the station. Just when things started to become more violent, Erza showed.

"Boys," she looped her arms around their necks. "We're not fighting are we?" The utter calmness in her voice sent shivers down both Juvia and Lucy's spines.

"No, of course not Erza!" Gray shrieked, scared for his life.

"AYE!" Natsu using Happy's catch phrase and acting buddy-buddy with Gray to avoid the wrath of the warrior.

"Good," Erza pulled the map she just brought out and looked at it. "So the information from the council said that the site was just outside of the village, and its only noon so we can go and find what we're supposed to do. Yes?"

"Right," the team agreed and they were off.

….

"Are we there yet? My feet hurt!" Lucy was starting to lag behind everyone else.

"Come on Lucy," Erza turned her head to look at Lucy. "Maybe your feet hurt because of your shoes." It seemed like everyone looked down to Lucy's red heals. "You should take a lesson from Juvia and change you style."

Lucy turned and looked at Juvia's mage outfit. She was wearing a blue sweat shirt with a white fairy tail mark on the back. Underneath, she had on a white sports bra and her hair was straight and was in a ponytail with just her bangs out. She had on blue-gray long loose shorts and water beach shoes (A/N: basketball shorts and converse boat shoes love'em).

"Maybe…" Lucy said, deep in thought about if Erza was right.

Juvia stopped walking immediately and sent a jet stream of boiling water into the bushes to her left. No one else had even processed what had just happened when they group was surrounded. There was only about 10 of them, no big challenge to Fairy Tail mages. Erza requiped into her Black Wing armor, Lucy had her key ready, Natsu's fist were on fire, Gray was in his ice make position, and Juvia had water slicers ready to fly. Erza was the first to speak.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Erza's glare could stop anyone in their tracks- no matter how bad. The assailants did not reply with words, but the one closet to Juvia charged her.

'Speed magic', Juvia thought as she side stepped a roundhouse kick that would have broken her jaw. 'Okay. We can do this your way' Juvia turned on her heal and she put all her weight behind a kick to her attackers lower stomach. He doubled over from the force and she drove her knee up into his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"JUVIA- LOOK OUT!" Lucy yelled out somewhere to her rear right.

Too late.

(Juvia p.o.v)

I don't remember screaming, but I know it hurt like hell. I managed to look behind me and see the face of an attacker wrap his arms around me and release his lightning magic at point blank. I couldn't move or do anything, sad isn't it? I'm the queen of The Ocean Realm, a goddess, and I could not free myself from the hold of this human lightning mage. Maybe my time on earth is starting to take it's toll on my magic. Then again, it could be me, not going all out against humans knowing that my magic could easily kill humans, like it did all those years ago.

"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!"

'Cold-Cold-Cold!'

Even though the pain only lasted for a few seconds, it was still enough to make me collapse on the ground.

(Reg P.O.V)

Juvia lay on the ground trying regain her thought and body. She could barely register the worried faces of her team looming over her.

"Ouch," that was the best thing that her scattered brain could muster.

"You okay Juvia?" Gray's voice. Juvia sat up and crossed her legs.

"Juvia is Okay," she tried to stand on her wobbly legs, all of the attackers were lying around unconscious. "We should continue before it's too late."

"Are you okay to continue, Juvia? We can always take a short break before moving on," Lucy was truly concerned about her friend. She had just been electrocuted at point blank by no weak mage. Juvia turned and smiled at the blonde.

"Juvia is fine," she said. "It will take a lot more than that to take her down. Right? Juvia want to hurry and get where we need to be now," she turned and continued to walk.

"Juvia is right," Erza stood and began to follow the water mage. "We have a mission to complete and we need to move."

The group, not wanting to face the redhead, trudged forward- staying on guard.

After a few more hours of uneventful and silent walking, a burst of magic energy and light shooting straight into the sky. A wave of nostalgia crashed into Juvia, the energy felt all too familiar. She began towards the light.

**WITH OUR ANATAGONIST**

'Just a little more,' Mikeru thought as he poured even more magic energy into the vortex of fire in front of him. It was time to prepare the body of the goddess he was trying to bring into this plane. His destiny of purifying the world through fire was finally about to come true. He would forever be known as the one who saved humanity from themselves- the greatest hero in the history of mankind.

"Bring me the body!" Mikeru shouted to his henchmen. They ran off to fetch the body that would be host to the spirit. A silhouette could be seen trying to escape the vortex, the goddess Scylla. The body was set in front of Mikeru, the tan skin and long red hair flawless skin.

"Finally my destiny will be complete!" he cackled manically, "It's finally happening after all these years trying to bring her here she will finally arrive!"

The body in front of him began to glow and the transfer process began to take place. A small ribbon of magic was moving from the vortex in to the earthly body. Then the red shadow of a woman emerged from the vortex and slow gradated toward the body, finally, it made contact and the effect was devastating.

Mikeru was thrown back but the amount of magic, was scorched by the heat, and nearly blinded by the light. The force pinned him down to floor of the cavern like a hand on a child's belly- and Mikeru was no small man. Over six feet tall and extremely well built, this was a serious amount of magic. When the light seemed to fade, Mikeru opened his eyes and blind at the sight in front of him.

Scylla.

There she was, in the body that had been prepared for her insane amount of power, sitting on a stone altar in a short red strapless roman tunic that was longer in the back. On her feet were gold sandals that laced all the up to her knees. Her red hair was flowing gracefully down her back and her solid- no white- red orange eyes were fixed on the man laying on the floor in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was harsh, "are you the one that bought me here?" It took Mikeru a moment to form words through his state of shock.

"Yes," he bowed to Scylla. "I am Mikeru, it was my destiny-"

All the air was forced out his lungs as another wave of scorching heat ran through the room. Scylla stalked over to Mikeru and grabbed his neck with a burning hand. She began to squeeze.

"Destiny?" She laughed without humor. "Destiny is just a reason that you disgusting humans give your selves to continue on with your meaningless lives." Her grip grew tired and Mikeru's blood began to boils inside his body. "But I guess that not all humans are bad. You finally allowed me to cross into this plane and regain a body- so for that I thank you." She squeezed his neck even tighter, making her hand hotter then- _pop_. His head had gave out from all the pressure and finally exploded. Blood and brains splattered all over the cave walls and Scylla. She dropped Mikeru's body and calmly made her way to the outside world, eager to catch back up with her sister.

…

Juvia kept running towards the pillar of light, even though it had faded long ago, she kept running. She could hear her friends calling out to her but she didn't stop- she kept running. Panic had begun to set as the familiar continued to rise. All the water mage could think about was stopping Scylla.

Soon enough, Juvia could feel the intense heat that confirmed her deepest darkest fears. First was that Scylla was in the earthly plane. Second, that she had somehow acquired a body. Third, she had her full magic back.

Eventaully she reached a clearing, there was a cave entrance right in front of her. Someone was standing there.

"Juvia, is that you?" Scylla asked with a devilish smile. Juvia didn't respond to her.

"JUVIA!" her teammates finally caught up to her.

"Who are these vermin?" Scylla was truly disgusted with the site in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gray and Natsu stepped forward to confront Scylla but Juvia stopped them from doing so.

"How did you get here?" Juvia was looking at Scylla.

"A monkey managed to tear the barrier and call me here," she gave a twirl as if to show off her body. "Do you like my new body, it's just like the last one you destroyed, isn't it?"

"Who is she and what is she talking about Juvia?" Gray turned and looked at the water mage next to him. But it was Scylla who started to speak.

"Oh, you didn't tell them about me? I guess that means you didn't tell them about yourself either." Scylla sighed with fake sadness I'm hurt," a devil smile graced her lips. "I'm Scylla, Goddess and Queen of the Fire Realm, and her twin sister- she-" Scylla pointed to Juvia "-is also the ruler of the Ocean Realm and the Goddess of the Seas."


	4. Amber

**IM SO SORRY! I know! I'm disappointed in myself as well because I got so lazy writing my story and satisfying all the readers! I hope that this chapter makes up for my laziness! *cowers in corner***

**I have been working so hard in track- high jump, 2 mile, 100m and 300m hurdles are a lot- but im also trying to continue writing… right… about….. BLAST OFF!**

Blank stares and silence was all the reaction the shocking news received. Erza was the first to recover with an impossibly intelligent answer.

"What?"

Scylla turned towards the re-quip mage. "Why do you sound so surprised and confused?" Truly false confusion dripping from her voice, "I just thought that you monkeys had the right to know whose presence you are in- I was only doing you a favor- she doesn't have any problem killing humans. She wiped out an entire-" 

"STOP IT!" Juvia interrupted Scylla. Her voice was much calmer when she spoke next. "What are you doing here, where did that body come from and whose blood is that on your face?" Juvia needed to change the subject before she started to say too much about her identity. The most important thing is to get her back into her own realm without almost ending the world like the first time.

"Oh-'what are you doing here' she asks. 'Whose blood is that on your face' she asks." Her laugh rang out- sounding much like what Death's would. "To answer your question, the body came from some ape named Mikeru, that's whose blood is on my face. He was droning on about destiny and annoying me. Two, I came to catch back up with my sister, and ask her why she left home." Scylla stared intently at Juvia. "Was she not able to handle the guilt of what she did to me? Was it too much, was it so much that you turned tail and left a nymph to rule over?"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" A dozen arrows flew towards Scylla. They never made any contact with her. Suddenly the air around them was scorching and vaporized the lances. Before Juvia say anything of protest, Natsu and Erza charged Scylla.

"FIRE DRAGONS: IRON FIST!" Erza re-quipped into her flame empress armor- Scylla only smiled at their attempt of an attack. Both Fairy Tail mages were sent flying backwards in the trees by a wave of heat.

Juvia covered her face with her hands when Gray tackled her. They hit the ground hard as a sheet of fire flew over their heads then dissipated. Juvia pushed Gray off of her and stood on her feet and faced Scylla. A slow and creepy smile adorned her features as she eyed the blunette. Gray stood behind her, ready to jump in the face of danger, but Juvia stepped towards Scylla.

"If you really must know why I am here," she began, "I will not tell you while he is awake, or those other two."

Scylla gestured towards Gray and Natsu and Erza who were flanking them. Juvia had no choice, she didn't want to fight Scylla with them around and she was not ready to take her on now- not while she was in such a weak state.

"Sleep." The trio behind feel to the ground, soundlessly asleep, Juvia looked to Scylla expectantly.

"Now then," she began again. Thunder sounded in the distance as storm clouds began to roll in. "I came

here to see you." She stepped closer and closer until she was nose-to-nose with Juvia. "I came here to

see you suffer the way I did. To see your precious little world completely destroyed along with you. I

want to show you how it feels to go without your magic for thousands of years, to be without a body. To show you what you did to me. What makes it worst, is that you tried to run from me to this little pathetic world you call home. But guess what? I hope you got attached because I will _destroy_ you and everything you hold dear." She backed away from Juvia's face and turned around, "I will see you soon enough and maybe we can have another fight soon." She turned around and winked at Juvia, and then she erupted in a column of flames.

"ARGH!" Juvia screamed in anger and frustration. The rain began to pour harder and a small hurricane and tornados began to form around her. Her body began to glow with a white light. Godly Magic. The storms began to rage harder – bending the trees to the ground- as she seethed.

"SCYLLA!" She screamed, "YOU COWARD!"

Scylla was in the city of High Haven, a small mountain village near a dormant volcano.d 0

Scylla sat at a coffee shop in a small mountain village in western Fiore. As well as this body was prepared, it was annoying how it still needed to eat and rest this much.

Even now, at this coffee shop, she sat with her personal nymph and good friend, Amber. Amber was brought from the fire realm when Scylla found an active volcano and cast a portal spell to bring him here. Yeah, him.

The nymph's real name was unknown to Scylla, but not the reason why he was called Amber. Everything about him was almost feminine. Large, round, golden amber eyes and short, soft golden brown hair. His body was what gave away the fact that he wasn't a girl. Amber was tall and lean, muscular from sparring with Scylla all the time. Another reason why he as called a girls name was because while Scylla was disembodied and magic less, he stepped up and kept up order- almost in a Queen like fashion.

"So Scylla," Amber was the only person that could call her just by her name, no title needed. "What are we supposed to do now? I mean it's just us here on- or in- this forsaken place."

He was right. They didn't have any exact plans yet, Scylla and Amber's magic was depleted by the portals.

"Since we have no plan," Scylla took another sip of her coffee. "It's the perfect opportunity to make one. Yes?"

Amber could only sigh and sit back in his chair. Amber couldn't help but stare at the real live goddess before him. Drinking coffee and eating a buttery bread-like flake covered things.

"What is that thing?" Amber points to the bread in front of his Queen. The human food seemed to be a enigma to him.

"What?" Scylla looked confused. "This?"

Amber nodded.

"It's called a pastry." Scylla broke off a piece and held it out for Amber to taste.

Most People would think that Scylla was an evil person, always rude and mean. That was not the Scylla Amber knew. The Scylla he knew was only like that because of the wrong that her evil sister did to her. All Scylla wanted was a little bit of revenge.

Amber took the piece of bread and studied it before looking to Scylla. She smiled at and his heart jumped into his throat.

Scylla having a body was still something he was trying to get used to. The rare smiles that she gave him when she disembodied, her smiles never quite reached her eyes or were genuine but didn't radiate like they do now. Amber was glad she couldn't see him flushed beneath his darkly tanned skin.

He popped the bread into his mouth. "It's good!" Amber was truly surprised at the deliciousness of the strange new food.

"It is," Scylla took the remainder of her coffee and stood from her table. "Let's go do something, Amber. I need to get used to this new form and we need to learn the ways of this world. Pelé knows how long we'll be here without knowledge."

Before Amber could answer, Scylla continued to talk.

"We need to blend in because I want to come down on the water devil that is Juvia when she least expects it. Not when she is ready."

Not really having much of a choice, Amber nodded.

_  
Im sorry that this chapter is so short. I have another chapter at the ready all I have to do is type it up and write the ending. So… I had this chapter ready but it was just a matter of finishing it and posting it. But hey. My little sister will finally willingly hug me! And then I finished 1st in the 2 mile! Heck ya! See you in another few hours. Yes?

Reviews? Follows? Favorites?

NudgeThePyro


	5. Brooke

**SUP MORTALS! So this is that second chapter that was mentioned in the A/N in the last chapter. How did you like it? Thanks to all the veiwers and potential reviewers. I meant to upload this earlier but my step mom and dad dragged me out to a burger joint (when they know that im trying to eat healthier) but here I am, typing and watching ridiculousness an- BLAST OFF!**

'Damn, damn, damn it all!'

That was all she could think of as she ran down the hall towards the water garden. The messenger had told her that Scylla had manage to escape to Earth from her realm and opened a portal for her nymph, Amber.- her head guard and peace keeper.

Right now, it was a danger that the Fire Realm would attack the Water Realm at any time. Brooke, being the responsible person she was immediately readied the Water Realm's forces and had them patrolling the cities, ready to defend when necessary. They would not attack, only defend.

"Master Brooke!" Marlin, the Military Commander and head of the Royal guard, called her from down the hall. His appearance was scary enough. Marlin was easily over six feet tall, scarred translucent skin, ripped muscles and a gigantic sword hanging by his skin. His black hair was cut short, but just long enough so it laid flat on his head. His piercing black eyes were enough to make anybody freeze in fear. Or in excitement- like in Brooke's case.

Marlin didn't know about Brooke's crush- so she thought. Marlin did know about her liking him, he just didn't tell her because she was way too busy running their world.

"Are you going to that Earth place? To see Queen Juvia?" He worried about her going to that place. He didn't like not knowing what -ecpessically when it came to his friends- was out there, was out there.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "Can you help me get through? I don't think that I have enough magic to do it on my own."

Marlin nodded.

Brooke and Marlin continued to run down the hall and into the sea garden.

The Sea Garden was a space near the edge of the One Sea, the original sea. It was filled with tide pools and giant coral formations in infinite colors. The tide pools were relatively large, the smallest being about 10 feet across and the largest being about 12 feet. Each tide pool had a different species living in each but all the pools had a tunnels running through them so the creatures could move around.

What these pools so special was that they were magical. Each pool was a portal into another world, that didn't need someone on the other side to open it.

"Which pool is it, Master Brooke?" Marlin stopped and looked around at the garden, over whelmed.

"That one," she pointed to a smaller pool full of blue and white angelfish.

"How do you know?" Marlin crouched down next to the pool.

"This is the one where I contact Queen Juvia with to tell her about the things that are going on here." Marlin stood next to her, gazing into the water. "Okay. You need to charge the water with magic, it's going to take a lot. I can't use my magic because the portal itself sucks travelers dry."

Marlin, still gazing into the tide pool, looked up at Brooke.

"You ready?" Marlin stood, looking down at her since he was a good foot and a half taller than her. "Do you want me to go with you? I mean, you don't know what could be waiting for you on the other side. I just want to make sure that you are going to be okay and find the Queen. Do you know where you are going to come out at?"

"You can't, you need to stay here and make sure that everything is going okay. It should take me to the last point of contact, which is near the place she stays at. I will try and find her room from there and wait."

Brooke and Marlin turned back towards the pool. Marlin crouched back down and submersed his hand. The angelfish fled through the tunnel into another nearby pool. The water began to glow and swirl, forming a whirlpool, around his hand. An image of a sandy beach and jagged rocks appeared at the base of it.

"There," Brooke turned towards Marlin and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, I hope you find her."

The two shared another look and smile before Brooke dove straight in to the water.

'Never again,' she thought. She could feel all of the magic sucked from her body.

Juvia sat in the field where her team met Scylla. Juvia still hadn't waken them up with her magic yet. Juvia just needed to think about what she was going to say to the others.

Its not that she thought that they weren't ever going to find out who she really was, she just thought that she would move on before she would have to explain why she wasn't getting older. I would be just like the last few millennia she spent on earth. Moving from place to place and never able to truly enjoy where she was.

"Going to have to face the music sometime," she thought out loud. Juvia turned back towards her sleeping comrades. "Might as well get it over with now. Right?"

Juvia stood in the grass and kicked off her shoes. She sighed at the feeling of the warm grass on her feet. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head_. 'It would be worth the shot,' _Juvia thought. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on her suppressed magic, releasing it. She gasped as the magic flowed through her body again, wishing for release. Though the magic wished to be released once again, to see battle were it could be used like it wished to, Juvia only needed it to change forms.

She breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth as she released a small amount. The clouds above began to come together and form a white funnel. Soon the funnel hovered just above Juvia and she stretched out her hand, absorbing the white fluff. As it came in contact with her skin, her body began to glow in pure light. The clothes she wore burned away, by it. Just as quickly as the light shined, it faded- the clouds returning to their natural place in the sky. The only evidence of the light was the burned clothing and the new Juvia.

The armor Juvia donned now was pure white- like the clouds which it came from. The lower half was a thin yet strong fabric that billowed around her legs nicely. The front was higher than back so the high-laced blue gladiator sandals were visible. On top, a white, long- sleeved, deep- necked shirt of the same material the skirt consists of. A blue belt sat on her hips, right where the skirt began, attached to the belt was a silver sword, the hilt was decorated with wave like designs and the crown jewel. The jewel was a simple blue sapphire that was the sign of the Queen in her home realm. It was rumored to have the power of the One Sea in it.

Juvia turned towards the sleeping faces of her friends.

"Wake up!" She shouted at them and all of their eyes snapped open and they sat fast. Natsu with flaming fist, Erza had her sword at the ready, Gray in his ice make position, and Lucy had her lion key ready.

"What's going on?" Natsu looked around and put his flames out. "Where are we?"

Then they turned towards Juvia and seemed to remember what had happened before their naps.

"Juvia?" Erza re-quipped back into her normal heart- kreuz armor. "What was that woman talking about? When did you change clothes?"

"Yeah," Lucy piped up, "Who was she?"

"Juvia will answer all of your questions on the train ride back to Fairy Tail." Juvia stood and walked towards the edge of field. "Now, the woman you met was Scylla. She hates me for destroying her body a long time ago in a war over a stupid thing that I don't even remember. She had been stuck in her realm – the fire realm- for the last 2 or 3 millennia." She continued to explain to them all the way back to Magnolia.

(^.^)

When the group had returned to Magnolia, it was nearly mid-night. Juvia, not thinking anything of it, waved goodbye to her team and began walking back to Fairy Hills when Gray had grabbed her wrist rather harshly.

"Juvia- where are you going?"

"Juvia was going to go home," the blunette was confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Why?" Gray asked. "Because there is some crazy chick out there trying to kill you and probably destroy human kind!" Gray threw his hands up for dramatic effect.

"Yes, and we can deal with Scylla tomorrow, Gray." She put a hand on his shoulder. "But we can't do anything if we are tired, right? So the best thing we can do right now is go home, rest, plan tomorrow and go from there. Good night, Gray." She waved to the rest of the group and continued on to Fairy Hills to rest.

During her walk, Juvia's mind wondered over Scylla and what she could possibly be planning at the moment. She wouldn't be able to bring an army forward because she doesn't have the magic to do it. Her magic would have been sucked dry from the portal she came through to get here. Judging by the attacks from earlier today, she was dangerously weak. Knowing Scylla, she would not attack immediately- but she would hide and plan her next step.

As Juvia's train of thought continued, she came to the door of her room. Still in deep thought, she turned the knob and was halfway into the door when a soft body crashed into her from the side. First instinct, get the assailant off of her.

Brooke had been waiting in her Queen's room for what seemed like hours to her. During her time, she slept, read, played with a black haired doll.

When she heard the small click of the door, she set the strange doll she was holding down and hid behind the door. When she saw the familiar blue hair, Brooke cried tears of joy.

"Queen Juvia!" The nymph cried. Her dive attack hit her but the goddess easily switched to her water form and Brooke few straight through her.

"Brooke?"

Twenty minutes later, Juvia and Brooke sat across from each other. Juvia had change clothes- sweats and a tank and given Brooke a large shirt and shorts to wear instead of the tunic she had on. Her excuse being that Brooke needed to appear human so to many questions wouldn't be raised.

Now the two friends sat across from each other drinking tea and talking about the situation in the Water Realm and Fire Realm.

"So you left Marlin in charge? That was a good idea, the people listen to him." Juvia took a long sip of her tea.

"Yes," Brooke sat her cup of tea on the table. "I told him to have the military patrolling the streets, ready to defend but not have them attack." Juvia nodded in approval. "Quee-"

"No," Juvia shook her head in disapproval, "while you are here, you will not address me in any sign of high respect like 'Queen' or '-sama' or 'Master'. You will call me by my name or something. On earth, I am not Queen- but Juvia Loxar. Okay?" Brooke nodded in understanding.

"Juvia," Brooke said the name with caution. "What are we supposed to do about Scylla and Amber?"

"I don't know, Brooke." Juvia yawned. "Tomorrow we will go and plan our next move, but for now-" Juvia stood and walked over to the bed. "- we rest."

"Rest?" Brooke looked absolutely perplexed at the idea. Suddenly, Brooke's mouth seemed to open wide itself and a large gust of air escaped. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Juvia laughed a little bit.

"Yes, Brooke." Juvia grabbed Brooke's wrist and pulled her towards her bed. "It seems that when you are on Earth, that you magic wears out quickly and you need to rest more often than you would need to back home."

Juvia bent down and pulled out the spare bed in her day bed.

"Here, you can sleep here," Juvia climbed into her own bed and rested her head on the pillow.

Brooke climbed onto her bed, pulling her blue white hair into a pony tail and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Juvia."

**Okay that felt a little bit rushed. Complain please. Complain so I can get better… do it out of love for me… kay?**

**So…. Peace out and see ya when I do.**

**Kill all the Bitchezz,**

**NudgeThePyro**


End file.
